Making The Best Of The Worst
by KiyKat0575
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger finds out she isn't a Granger? She finds out she's adopted 2 days before her Bday. outside, she's calm. But inside...is she still calm? Can she 'Make The Best Of The Worst'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: "Can you repeat that?"

"…Can you repeat that?" 

"You're adopted, Hermione." As a reply, my mouth just hung open. "The man…Albus something…said that some kind of charm would wear off on your 16th birthday." My dad told me.

"…Do you at least know who my parents are?" I asked, surprisingly calm.

"No. I'm sorry. But, give us time, and we'll find out." I nodded. My mother was still crying, so I went over to her and hugged her.

"Mum." I said in a firm voice that made her look up at me. "No matter what, you can still think of me as your daughter, for I still see you two as another pair of parents." My mum hugged me tighter, and my dad came over and hugged us both.

"I'm glad you think that. And no matter what, we'll still always think of you as our daughter." My mother said in a watery voice.

I grinned down at her, and then said, "I'm gonna go send a letter." Up stairs, I grabbed a piece of parchment, and began a letter.

Dear Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie;

Well! I've just learned the most surprising news! It turns out I'm adopted. And guess what? I'm from a pure-blood family--Haha malfoy, the stupid git, can't wait to see his face!-- Weird, huh? I just dearly hope that it isn't one of those stuck up, only-gives-a-shit-about-themselves families…bloody bastard assholes…anyway. It turns out I've got a glamour charm on me that's supposed to wear off in two days, on my next birthday. Oh! And, please, only let you eleven read this, and don't tell anyone!

Love you all, and hope to see you soon,

Mia

I put a charm on it so that only the people whose names were on there could read it. Anyone else would just see a normal 'hey how ya doin' letter. Walking over to my owl, Godric, I told him, "only give this to one of the Weasley, Harry, Sirius, or Remus." He nipped my finger in understanding. "And peck anyone's eyes out who try to intercept you. They deserve it." If owls could laugh, then the sound Godric made would definitely be it. I stroked his head as I brought him to the window, and then watched him until I could see him no more. Now all there was to do was to wait for a reply. I sat on the window seat, not realizing that I would fall asleep as soon as I rested my head against the window. I woke up. _Tap. Tap._

"Bloody hell! Go away!" I yelled at the tapping noise. I turned over, and fell. I got up and turned around towards the window, wincing at the sharp pain in my side and my leg as I did. "Definitely gonna have a bruise." I muttered to myself. I then saw Godric, still tapping away at my window. If there was one thing I hated about that bloody bird, it was its knowledge of everything that ticked me off. I threw the window open, letting him in. He held a bundle of seven letters tied together. I untied them, and he left to his food bowl. I rolled my eyes at this. He had the appetite of a boy…wait…never mind, of a _Ron_. I turned my attention to the letters.

Dear Mione,

Well, I suppose I'm happy, if you are. But…what are you going to do? Do you have to be resorted? Owl back when you know the answer to those, and: Since when the hell do you swear?! And, also, when you figure out who your family is.

Ron

Dear Mia,

You should've been here when Sirius read the letter to us! It was hilarious! At the end of the letter, mum scolded him for swearing. But he insisted that you wrote it. He showed it to her, and you should've seen her face! It was hilarious! Anyway, as long as you're happy, I am, too. I know you're going to owl me back when you find out who your family is, so, I'm not even going to ask. Remember though, no matter what, we'll all still love you.

Love ya, miss ya, can't wait to see ya,

Ginny

Dear 'Mione,

Well…that certainly is shocking…but, even more shockinger, is the fact that you swore! What the hell! Don't bloody swear! But, seriously, we all love you no matter who you are, so, don't worry about it, like I no you are!

Love,

Harry

Princess,

I called you that, because Fred and George say it annoys you. Why would I want to annoy you, you might ask? Because. You got me in trouble with Molly. All I did was read your damned letter to them, and she yelled at me for swearing! (If you can't tell, right now I'm pouting) Then, aster I showed it to her, she said you were taking after me! I'm 50 proud, and 50 insulted. Well, anyways, siriusly, whatever family you belong to doesn't matter to me. If anything, if your family turns out to be bad people, and you're judged from who they are, you can always talk to me. I don't care who it is, because of two reasons. The first is that I know you---sort of…and you don't deserve that. The second is that Harry thinks of you as family. Therefore, I think of you as family. I'm quite sure you don't want another dad, so, just think of me as an older brother, or as an uncle.

Love,

Snuffles

I had tears in my eyes as I finished reading the letter. He was right. He was the only person who would understand me the most. I then turned to the next letter.

Dear Princess, (I groaned),

Well! Isn't that bloody terrific! Yah! I mean...see? This means that if anyone criticizes her 'coz of her family, we get to beat them up, as older brothers should! Right, George? Right, Fred! Well, that's basically all we've got to say! Yah! So…bye! Fred && George

I laughed quietly at this letter. This was there way to tell me not to worry, and that they supported me completely.

Hermione dear,

I'm sure whatever I've got to say has been written in all the other letters. Just know that we're always here for you, and that we love you. And dear, Charlie and Bill haven't been able to get here yet, and will hopefully be here in around nine days. If you're here then, you could always tell them---or show them since the glamour charm will be off by then---yourself.

Love,

Arthur and Molly

I then read the last one.

Dear Hermione,

I definitely feel happy for you, if you are, and yet, I have to admit, I also feel sympathy. I'm pretty sure you're feeling confused. Just always know you can always come talk to me. I'm pretty sure there's nothing else to say, or else I'd just be repeating everyone else. So, just remember.

Remus

I started replying to them all.

Dear Harry, Ron, and Ginny,

Harry, you're first! Here! You really are stupid, aren't you?! Is shockinger even a word?! And how the hell can you tell me not to swear when you swore in the sentence telling me not to swear? And Ron? I've sworn quite a bit, ever since I was 12. just never in front of anyone, Gin? Don't worry. Although you didn't write it, here's the answer! You're not going to have to listen to them by yourself for much longer. I should be coming soon. Oh! And Ron? No, I don't know what I'm going to do, or if I'm going to be resorted.

Love,

'Mione

Well, Sirius,

I guess I'll get the advantages of a sister? Well! Since you didn't say anything, I'll take that as a yes. So, my first sisterly duty when I see you, is to smack you for making me cry, even if their happy tears. My 2nd duty is to offer to help you with your problems, although I doubt you would want me nosing at your problems. (p.s.-I guess I'll let the 'Princess thing slide…)

Love,

Princess

Fred. George.,

There is no bloody way that I'm going to let you two fight my battles. …at least, not while I'm there. Plus, I know you just want a reason to fight, and just maybe test new pranks. And, I guess I have two more brothers, and them being you two, I guess that since I'm a prefect I'm going to have to let you two and Lee off with a lot of things. Just not testing pranks on first years. 4th and up years…yes, since they know the risks. But, third-first is off-limits. Agreed? Good.

Love ya and miss ya,

Princess

Dear Molly and Arthur,

Dear lord. I've always thought of you two as another pair of parents. Good god, that makes 3…well, anyways, I've always known I could go to you two with anything. And even though I've only known you for what? Almost 3…4 years? I still don't think you fully undedrstand how much I love you two. Just, please, know that.

Love,

Hermione

P.S.-I'm sorry about the swearing! J oh! And tell Sirius I'm sorry for getting him in trouble, Mrs. W! Love ya!

Laughing, I replied to Remus' letter.

Remus,

So, if you were going to write what they did, it must mean that you'd be telling me that I could think of you as a brother, that you would give me your support. That you would ask me 'Since when the bloody hell do you swear!' to quote Ron, and are telling me 'Don't bloody swear!' to quote Harry. And that you would 'get to beat people up as your brotherly duty' if people criticize me for my family to quote Fred in his and Georges letter? Wow! I feel so special! I mean…I've got you, Sirius, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and I know Bill and Charlie as older brothers, Ginny for a sister, Molly and Arthur for another pair of parents! Wow! I just feel so special! But, I'm just jokin' 'round. Seriously, though, thanks.

Love,

'Mione

I folded all my replies separately, put each person the reply was made to on their respective reply, and then put it all together. Then, I cast another charm. I then looked at the clock. 1:40 a.m. I grinned evilly. "Give this to Fred and George." I told Godric, before sending them off with him. I then crawled into bed for a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, ya'll! I know I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOONG time! Because of a lot of things, but mostly because I'm in a different state for the year. You can ask if you wanna know the story. Unfortunately, this means that all my documents are on my other computer. I got a laptop for Christmas, though. So, I now have no reason not to update every once in a while. I'm working on getting some chapters up in the next couple of weeks, because I want to have several done before I start updating again. So, no, I haven't forgotten, and yes, they ARE in fact going to be finished. Thanks for reading this looooong boring thing. :-P I hope 2 get back to you soon! Keep your heads up!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm so sorry for taking this long to add on! I'm not very happy with this chapter, either. It's poorly written. :/ Anyways, PLEASE let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 2: Telling

I woke up to ice cold water being poured on me. It was the day after I sent the reply letters. In other words, two days after I found out that I was adopted. In simpler terms, it was my birthday. I fell out of bed with a loud _thump_ and spluttered. I looked up, and saw two faces grinning down on me.

"FRED! GEORGE! I'M GOING TO HEX YOU!" I yelled. They snickered and bolted. But I ran too. And I can run pretty damn fast for a short person. I followed them as they ran to the stairs, and then down them. They ran around the corner that leads to the living room, which means that I didn't see them stop just a bit of a ways in. So, me being me, barrelled into them, and caused all three of us to fall into one large mass of people and limbs.

We all tried to get up at once. I lost my balance and tripped Fred, who fell on him, who tripped George, who fell on him. Just figures that the smallest of the three of us ends up on the bottom. I then heard laughter. I twisted to see who was laughing. I made a happy sound, which was sort of highish, and tried to shove them off of me. After a moment of this, I got a bit impatient. "Hello! I have two huge oafs trying to cut off my oxygen! Anyone going to help me?" I felt two someones come over and help George out of the pile, and then Fred. They then hauled me up off the floor. I looked at the first one, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Sirius!" I turned around and gave my other savior a big hug. "Thank you Remus! But now I've got to go change." I said, frowning at Fred and George. I ran upstairs and and then ran back down them. "Do you guys mind if we go down to the pool for a bit? I was supposed to meet some friends there for my birthday...We do this every year." Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus all nodded their consent. Which was kinda creepy, I guess. But oh well.

"Hey, Gin, come on up with me. I have something you can wear." Ginny followed me out. As we left, I quickly stole Freds wand, which was sticking out his back pocket. When we got upstairs, Ginny asked me why I took his wand. Grinning, I said, "Because! I have the perfect bathing suit for you. It's just a bit to big." With that, I went over to a shopping bag and dug it out. "I went shopping with mum a bit ago and found this. I thought that it would look perfect on you, and it was the last one they had. I had just planned on asking someone to shrink it, however their pretty much all your brothers, so... yeah."

Not even a second later, we heard "Hey! Where's my wand!?" from downstairs. I couldn't help it, and started laughing really hard. The living room was right under my room, so I know they heard us. I quickly shrunk it to Ginny's size, and she changed into it. It was a black one that looked perfect on her. I found my purple one and quickly changed into it. We put out jeans over them, and then I dug out a black halter top that I had also gotten her and shrunk that, too. We then both went downstairs, and I sheepishly handed Fred his wand back. He just rolled his eyes.

When we got to the pool, I grinned once I saw my friends. "Harry, Ron, remember those boys I told you I played Soccer with? Well, here they are. DEREK! MATT! JASON! TOM! GET Y'ALL ASSES OVER HERE!" I yelled cheerfully. Before they even got over, I explained to them, "I play a non-magical sport called soccer, the only sport i'm actually good at, with these boys, and a few others. They couldn't make it today, they're at a soccer camp, along with another girl, Ashley. There's another one to, Savannah, but I hate her. Everyone else doesn't really mind her, though. They also know about Hogwarts. I couldn't get away with not telling them. I actually told them before anyone else. Well, these four and Ashley." The four of them just sauntered over.

"Guys, theis is Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius. Other guys, these are my best muggle friends since I was four and they were five, and started playing soccer together. Derik, Matt, Jason, and Tom." The guys started talking about, what else, but sports. While my magical friends started to explain to my muggle friends about what Quidditch was, Ginny and I got ready to tan. Well, not really Ginny. She got ready to lay in the sun and have tons of sunscreen lotion all over. Poor girl. Couldn't tan. But she'd look good doing it. We just started talking about random things. We started talking about random things.

"Hey, where are Ginny and Bubble?" I heard Tom ask, and I groaned. Ginny looked over at me, raised an eyebrow, and mouthed 'Bubble?' I explained. "Well, you see, when I was about ten, I went through a phase where I chewed bubble gum every day. I really don't want to get into the details."

"Oh, it wust've, like, been just sooo, like, traumatic!" Ginny squealed in her best imitaion of a valley girl accent, as we called it. We both burst into giggles. The boys found us because of it, and came over.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked. It only made us giggle harder.

"What'd he say?" Harry asked, confused. That only made us giggle even harder.

"I don't know, but Bubble's never giggled before...it's probably cuz there's another girl around, though. Well, besides the ones on the soccer team." Jason commented. Derik Matt and Tom all nodded their heads in solemn agreement. we just giggled harder. Then we looked at each other, and that was the last straw. Our giggles turned into full-blown laughter. We had finally just settled down, when we then looked at each other. Big mistake. All of them groaned, and we giggled harder. We did eventually calm down, of course. Our stomach muscles hurt way too much. I then realized that Jason and Tom were whispering behind my chair. I watched them as they casually went over and talked to Fred and George. I was a little wary by the time that they were both behind me, but I pretended not to notice. Out of nowhere Tom throws me over his shoulder, Fred doing the same to Ginny.

"Tom. Don't you dare." I said at the same time that Ginny spoke.

"Fred. Don't you dare." Well, they most certainly dared. They then all jumped in after us, except or Sirius and Remus, who took my and Ginnys spots.

"Oh! Bytheway, Coach called an emergency practice. The other boys and Ashley are getting home from camp in about two hours, and he wants to see what they learned." Matt said.

"What!? But soccers not supposed to start for four days!"

"Wow. Way to get into the soccer spirit." Jason teased.

"I know. Normally you can't wait." Derik said.

"Well, boys, I need to tell you something."

"Uh-oh." They all said.

"Yeah. the last time you said that, It turns out that you were going to have to leave us for months on end." Jason said, obviously upset.

"Why don't we go down to my house?" I asked everyone. They all agreed, and we got out of the pool. Ginny and I yanked on our jeans, and put our towels and halter tops over our shoulder. As a big huge group, we left the pool.

"Oh! And Savannahs not playing on our team this year. She's playing on another one." Derik said.

"So...everyone knows again?" I asked.

"Yep." Tom and Matt said together.

I explained to the others. "Everyone on my team knows about me. Except Savannah. So now I can tell the rest of the team and Coach without having to worry about going around her." This was good news, however everyone was in a pretty down mood. Well, the four muggles at least. We got home at 11:55. I took a deep breath, as my magical friends went to the living room, and I stayed in the Kitchen with Derik, Matt Tom and Jason.

"A few days ago, I found out that I was adopted. I don't know who my family is, and I don't know if they're good or bad."

"But...will you have to move?" Jason asked. I had gotten the closest to Jason, and I knew that he was probably the most upset.

"I don't know." I said, blinking away tears. "But even if I do, if I'm too far away, i'll see if I can set up a floo cannection, and we can still hang out, and i'll still be playing soccer. And-" I heard the fireplace in the Living room roar to life. "I-I think that's Dumbledore. Will you four please stay?"

"Of course." They all said. We made our way to the Living Room, and there was Dumbledore, along with the biggest shock of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The biggest Shock...

It was a huge shock. Standing in front of me, was the Zabini family. The reason I knew? Blaise Zabini. There was a four year old girl. Well, I think four years old. I'm not the best at reading ages. And then another girl, about ten years old, it looked.

"Ah, Hermione." Dumbledore said kindly.

"P-Professor Dumbledore." I said, my voice shaking a bit.

"And who have we here?" He asked, looking at Derik Tom Matt and Jason.

"These are my best muggle friends, sir. They're all seventeen. Curly black hair is Tom." My confidence started coming back to me. "The brunette is Matt, the tallest is Jason, and the shortest is Derik."

"Hey!" They all said. I ignored them.

"They know about magic, sir. As does the rest of my team. I couldn't very well just leave with a week of the season left and not explain to them why!"

"Ah, yes. I know, I let you out of school each year for practices and games for a week, as long as you don't have classes or something." Dumbledore reminded me. Harry and Ron looked at me, incredulous.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"Well, the first year we weren't friends. The second year, sure we were friends, but, y'know? I wasn't sure if I should tell you. The third year, you were worrying about Sirius, and I didn't just want to be like 'Well, I need to go out to the dangerous part of the country right now to play some soccer!' Merlin knows I had a hard enough time convincing Professor Dumbledore. After that, I was just used to you not knowing. Plus, I didn't know if you would try to get me to play Quidditch. Merlin, I hate playing that sport." They nodded, grudgingly accepting it.

Mrs. and Mr. Granger then walked into the room. "Hello boys." Mum greeted my friends warmly. They smiled back.

"Well." Said Mr. Zabini. "Dumbledore? Now that everyone's here, could you please take off the glamour? My wife and I are eager to have our daughter back." He said cheerfully.

"Of course. Now, you may feel as if you're drowning for a moment. Please don't panic. It will make it much worse." And of course, I panicked.

"How long is it going to last!?"

"Just a moment, my dear, I told you this." Jason and Harry each grabbed a hand.

"Okay." I said, taking calming breaths. I took a deep breath and held it, hoping that more air would make it seem less like drowning. Nope. There was pressure on my lungs. And it really did only last a moment. When it stopped, I looked at myself. My skin was a bit darker, my hair a silky black curls, falling to my waist. I went to the bathroom, and looked at myself. My eyes were a beautiful violet, like my mums and sisters eyes, while Blaises and my fathers were a bright blue. Apparently I was the only child of theirs with curly hair, it looked. I also realized that I still only had my bikini top on, and quickly put on my purple halter top. When I got back to the living room, I took my no-nonsense stance.

"There are a few things we need to talk about." I said. "I'm not leaving my Soccer team."

"Oh, sweetie, you won't have to. We only live a few miles away." My mother said.

"Can I spend at least a few days with the Weasley's every summer?" I asked hopefully. They looked at each other.

"Yes, but can you not this summer? Well, for parties you may, but...we want to get to know you." I nodded, understanding this completely. I wanted to get to know them, too.

"Is that it?" My mother asked.

"Yes. Well, actually, we have an emergency Soccer meeting tonight. Can I please go? And then Soccer starts in four days." They nodded their consent.

I then looked at my siblings, who had been surprisingly quiet. "I know Blaise, but what are your names?" I asked.

They looked at me, as if measuring me up.

"I'm Lyssa." The youngest one said. I looked at my mother, who mouthed 'Elizabeth'. I nodded.

"Well that's a beautiful name. How old are you, Lyssa?"

"I'm five." Well, I wasn't too far off!

"Cool. And what about you?" I asked the eldest one.

"I'm Catherine. I'm ten. But I'm turning eleven in two weeks."

"That's great! So you're going to be going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Hermione?" Sirius said, getting my attention.

"Yes?"

"We need to go. We have a...meeting that we need to get to."

"Aw. Okay." I said, standing up from my crouch and going to hug him and Remus. "Bye, thank you for coming."

"Your welcome. Happy Birthday." Sirius said.

"You're welcome. And don't forget about your party at the Weasley's this weekend. You're family-the Grangers as well as the Zabinis- and you're friends are welcome to come. Happy Birthday." Remus said.

"Thanks, Remus." The two of them left, along with Fred and George.

"So, do you and your friends have time to come see the Manor before your practice?" My mother asked me, and I looked at them.

"Practice doesn't start till 7." Derik answered my unasked question.

"Yes we do." I told her.

"Great. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you're welcome to come along as well."

"Thank you." My father made the fireplace larger with a spell.

"This is as about as big the fireplace at our house where you'll be coming out. So about four people can go at a time."

"Okay. Well...how about you and mum go along with the girls. I can go with Jason Derik and Matt, Ginny can go with my parents and Tom. And Harry and Ron can go with Blaise and Fred and George can go together."

Wow, that's a big list.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Here is my chapter dedicated to reviews :) Those of you who read 'What If?' know what I mean. For those of you who don't, I don't like to reply to reviews the chapter after, because I get confused. So, after every few chapters, I reply to every single review publically. Sorry for those of you who were waiting for the new chapter :)

_**Chapter 1: Can You repeat that?**_

**Jackie Pappillion:**__ Thank you :) I update whenever I can, but I at least love to have 5 reviews, even though I updated the second chapter with only three, lol.

**Daxy Panther:** Aw, thanks! I do consider myself special, and I really hope that you like it and continue reading :)

**kayli:** Thanks, I will :)

_**Chapter 2: A/N**_

**Mac:** Thanks, I'll update as soon as I can :)

**Ballet fairy:** Your Welcome :)

**Losh2kaii8:** I update as fast as I can, and I hope that you continue reading :)

**Mwhahahaha18:** Haha lol I love the name :) I'm glad you like it, and I really hope that you continue reading :)

_**Chapter 3 (really chapter 2): Telling**_

**TsukiyoTenshi:**__Aw, thanks!

_**Chapter 4: The biggest Shock…**_

**Ballet fairy:** Lol I can't wait to see what I come up with for the house! :P

**Twilight Crazy Fan:** Thank you! I'll start the chapter as soon as I get five reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I just realized how LONG it's been since I've updated my stories!!! I'm so sorry! However, my new sister is home :) And there's sports and moving and all this other stuff. So I'll update as SOON as I can! Thank you :) And please remember to leave reviews. Might motivate me… ;)


End file.
